


Hodgkinsonite Combat Connie's search for Off-Colors

by Chromite



Series: Combat Connies [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Combat Connie - Freeform, Homeworld exploration, Other, Short Fight Scene, mention of gem types not featured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A Combat Connie on a mission to welcome gems back into society.





	Hodgkinsonite Combat Connie's search for Off-Colors

>Homeworld had been in Era Three for a year and a few months. The Combat Connie project was showing great promise with high success rates.  
>It was with this in mind that the Diamonds conducted a survey of all active Combat Connies, to find the ones best suited for an important task.  
>The mission was simple. All selected Combat Connies would explore the dark corners of colonies to find any and all Off-Colors still in hiding, to tell them of the changes Homeworld was going through, and to welcome them into or back to gem society.  
>It was with this goal in mind that a Hodgkinsonite Combat Connie proceeded. Her light pink skin shining in the starlight, her long orange hair tied neatly into a ponytail as she proceeded to the surface level, to the areas of Homeworld long abandoned by normal gems.  
>Her eyes glowed a light pink as she proceeded to explore the surface, looking for any hidden caves or tunnels. One of the reasons her type had been selected was because of a Hodgkinsonite's innate ability to see a couple of feet through solid materials. Plenty enough to spot passages other gems might have missed.  
>It didn't take her long before she saw a small tunnel behind a large stone section of wall. Smiling, she turned her x-ray sight off and ran her hand along the wall.  
>She found the edge easily enough. Shape-shifting her left hand into a prybar, she worked the edge of the stone until it came loose.  
>Pulling the slab away, she saw a handle on the back of it. Definitely intended as a measure to close the passage behind someone.  
>She proceeded down the tunnel carefully. She didn't want to startle whoever was down here too much. A few minutes of walking is all it took for the tunnel to open up into a larger chamber.  
>That's when the girl spotted her. Her body was only a little taller than a Ruby was. Her body was a light blue, with lines of yellow streaking across it. Her outfit was a long, flowing dress, following a similar pattern. The fusion had three arms, two on the right, one on the left. She was sitting on the ground, hunched over, messing with an unseen object.  
>The girl considered her options carefully. A strait forward approach could be risky, but would make her seem more trustworthy. On the other hand, restraining the fusion swiftly might make things easier.  
>She didn't get the chance to decide. The fusion stood up and turned around, gasping as she caught sight of the Combat Connie.  
>"Shit! I've been found!" the fusion exclaimed, fear shining in her four eyes, two blue, two yellow.  
>"Miss, please don't be alarmed. I've been sent here to-"  
>"Don't give me any of that! You've been sent to shatter me, shatter us!" the fusion motioned to the two gems on her stomach. "I won't let you!"  
>The fusion flicked her wrists, a few stones around her floating up in response.  
>The Combat Connie's eyes widened. Terra-forming skills, those could be problematic, if they were developed enough. But the girl realized, the stones were shaking in the air. The fusion didn't have much practice with this ability, she realized.  
>Smiling, she reached into her forehead gem and pulled out two long whips. "If you want to play around a bit, I'll entertain you."  
>The fusion sent several smaller stones flying swiftly towards the Combat Connie. She moved swiftly between the stones as they came flying towards her. Another one of her own powers, her superior speed, another tool meant for tracking targets down and capturing them.  
>The Fusion's eyes widened, then hardened in determination as she levitated three larger stones. Her left hand and one of her right hands flicked, sending two hurling towards the girl.  
>The Combat Connie wrapped both whips around the rock on her left, and swung it into the rock on her right, splitting both stones into smaller pieces. The pieces floated still for just a moment, then started to swirl around the girl in a rapid vortex, too fast for her to dodge between without hurting herself.  
>The fusion grinned as she levitated the third stone, positioning it directly above the girl.  
>"Crap, this is going to hurt a bit" the Combat Connie cursed to herself as the stone was hurled downwards to her. She responded by spinning both her whips to her right side, high enough to protect her head and gem, and charged through the vortex. Several of the smaller rocks pelted her lower legs, enough to bruise and scrape them, slowing her down. trickles of orange blood flowed from a few of the cuts. The larger rock crashed down behind her, sending the smaller rocks flying in all directions. A few dozen dug into her back as she yelped in pain.  
>This caught the fusion's attention and made her pause. Gems weren't suppose to bleed. She looked at the girl with confusion on her face.  
>That was all the Combat Connie needed. She took the opening, made a mad dash towards the fusion, and wrapped her body with her whips.  
>The Fusion's eyes widened in fear. "No! Not now! Not after everything else we've lived through!"  
>"Please, listen to me. I wasn't sent here to break you. I'm part of a new line of gems, ones that serve as partners for gems who choose to fight."  
>"What do you mean, choose? Gems don't get to choose anything under the Diamonds!"  
>The Connie smiled. "We do now. Gems all over the empire are free to choose our own paths, even me, if I wanted to. Era Three, they're calling it, a revolution in the ways of Homeworld. I've been sent here to find any gems still in hiding, to tell them things have changed. Surely you've noticed, the robinoids are no longer active."  
>The Fusion stopped struggling and thought, then whispered. "I did think that was strange. But this, is this real? I can stop hiding?"  
>"You can, if you want to." the Connie unsummoned her whips, freeing the fusion. "Tell me, what's your name?"  
>"My names are Larimar and Ettringite."  
>"No, not those, those are the names of your components. Whats YOUR name?" the Connie stressed the your, eagerness in her voice..  
>"I.....I am Blue Amber." the fusion said, a smile forming on her mouth.  
>"That's a pretty name. Well Blue Amber, if you'd like, I can lead you back to gem society now. Or, if you want, you could come with me and help find others like you. It'd be a great help, having someone along to show them I mean no harm."  
>"I would be honored to help you find some of the others. But how will we find them?"  
>"Leave that to me. I can see through objects a short distance. Combined with your stone moving power, we should have no problems getting to them!"  
>"Okay. Lead the way"  
>So it came to pass, the Hodgkinsonite Combat Connie and Blue Amber headed out of the chamber, to search for more fusions and defects that might be hiding on Homeworld. The Blue Amber's thoughts filled with excitement at all the things she'd finally get to experience. The Connie's mind filled with relief that she was able to gain a powerful aid in her mission.


End file.
